parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Night Time Playdate/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Elmo's Night Time Playdate. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name Is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Having A Night Time Playdate! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! *Zoe: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo and Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited for Your Night Time Playdate! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Pajamas, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Baby Bop: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Tinky-Winky: Wow!, Now These Our Perfect Spots to Sleep On! *Big Bird: This is Going to Be The Best Night Time Playdate Ever! *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Wonders What Elmo Wants to Do in The Night! *Zoe: Wait!, Elmo, You Do? *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Big Bird: Well, What Do You Want to Do At Night? *Elmo: Why Don't We Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues to Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea, Elmo!, We Can Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: So Remember, Elmo's Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Elmo: Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: That's Right, Elmo!, So, You Know What We Need for A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues, Our Handy-Dandy... *Rosie: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable, Can You Give Us Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Zoe Turns Off The Light) *Zoe: Hey!, It's Night Time Notebook! *Big Bird: Yeah!, So This Must Be, A Night Time Glow in The Dark Notebook! *Elmo: Wow! *Big Bird: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: So... *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Handprints! *Big Bird: Handprints!, One, Two, Three!, and Those Are Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Clues! *Big Bird: Our Clues? *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Our Clues! *Big Bird: Then We Put Them in Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Elmo Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: You Know What to Do! *Elmo and Zoe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Elmo's Friends: (Singing) Think... *The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Think! *Elmo: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: That We Wanna Do!, (All Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Will You Help Us Find My Clues to Figure Out What I Want to Do in The Night? *Super Why: Yeah! *Zoe: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Zoe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Big Bird: (Singing) I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Zoboomafoo: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: (Gasps), You See Our First Clue? *Big Bird: Where? *Wonder Red: Right There!, On An Arrow Pointing Up! *Riff: Behind You! *Zoe: There It Is! *Elmo: It's Our First Clue! *Big Bird: And It's, An Arrow That's Pointing Up! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Article stubs